<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mad king and the boy by yaya1029</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056926">Mad king and the boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaya1029/pseuds/yaya1029'>yaya1029</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003), Macbeth - Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover Pairings, Fanart, M/M, all hail!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaya1029/pseuds/yaya1029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The king find his wishes.<br/>Inspired by the movie "Macbeth"(2015).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leto/Macbeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> 


















</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That should be King.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Little Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>